priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price is Right Timeline/Season 5
Season 5 (1976-1977) Pricing game calendar for Season 5, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (201):' September 21-24 * Originally scheduled for August* 31-September 3. * Only four episodes; no Monday show. * The program aired on Monday, September 20, is Season 4's delayed May 20 episode. * Based on a series of odd reschedulings early in this season that involves Weeks 201-204 airing ''after Weeks 205-207, it seems possible that Weeks 201-204 were originally planned as part of Season 4. * On at least this week's Friday show, the "Hour Power" text in the opening is full-sized the entire time it is onscreen. * On Friday, the color of "Price" in the graphical logo is still yellow. * By Friday, "Dig We Must" has replaced the end of the show's theme as the "money win" cue for the Showcase Showdown. * On Friday, the mid-show bumper still behaves as it did on the first permanent hour show. * As of Friday, there are still no prize labels on the price stands in Danger Price. '''Week 2 (202):''' October 18, September 28-30, October 1 * Originally scheduled for September 6-10. '''Week 3 (203):''' October 4-8 * Originaly scheduled for September 13-17. '''Weed 4 (204):''' October 11-15 * Originally scheduled for September 20-24. '''Week 5 (205):''' August* 30-September 3 * Originally scheduled for September 27-October 1. * CBS regards this week's Monday show, which was the first Season 5 episode to air, as the season premiere; however, I have chosen to regard episode #2012D as such, as there are indications that the first seven weeks of the season were not originally intended to be broadcast so dramatically out of order. '''Week 6 (206):''' September 6-10 * Originally scheduled for October 4-8. * On Thursday, Range Game is played for a car. '''Week 7 (207):''' September 13-17 * Originally scheduled for October 11-15. * As of Thursday, the white section of Door #2 still extends to the floor. * By Thursday, the color of "Price" in the graphical logo has changed from yellow to white. '''Week 8 (208):''' September 27, December 10, October 20-22 * Originally scheduled for October 18-22. * Friday show features the debut of Switcheroo. '''Week 9 (209):''' October 25-29 * On Wednesday, the Top Winner is still using the green Showcase podium. '''Week 10 (210):''' November 1-5 '''Week 11 (211):' November 8-12 * Assuming that episode #0013D is not included in the episode count, this week's Monday show is the real episode #1,000. * By Thursday, the range on the Bullseye board has been changed to $1-$6, with $5-$6 as the bullseye. * Fairly early in Bullseye's life, the rules are altered to state that the contestant will win if the hidden bullseye is with ''any product that has a marker on the target; it seems likely that this change also occurs this Thursday. '''Week 12 (212):''' November 15-19 '''Week 13 (213):''' November 22-24 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. '''Week 14 (214):''' November 29-December 3 '''Week 15 (215):''' December 6-8 * Only three shows; Thursday has December Magazine, and Friday has the delayed October 19 episode. * By Tuesday, the Showcase podiums have switched places; the Top Winner now uses the red podium, and the Runner-Up uses the green one. '''Week 16 (216):''' December 13-17 '''Week 17 (217):''' December 20-24 * At this point, it is believed that Double Prices and 1 Right Price are still the original Double Prices podiums. '''Week 18 (218):''' December 27-31 * On Monday, the Big Wheel's original handlebars are still present. * Tuesday is Anitra's last episode. * On Wednesday, auditions to replace Anitra begin; three rotating models try out, including Holly. * By this time, the green Range Game board has debuted. * Golden Road is believed to still be using the gold carpet for its road at this point. '''Week 19 (219):' January 3-7 * Sometime in 1977, a velvet rope that runs along the path is added to Golden Road. * By Thursday, the word "new" has been removed from the final line of the opening spiel, changing it to simply, "The fabulous, 60-minute Price Is Right!" * By Thursday, the colored stripes on Door #2 have been extended across the bottom of the door. * By Thursday, the game side of the spinning panel of the Turntable Wall has been changed to a solid red-orange. * By Thursday, the Big Wheel's normal handlebars have been introduced. * By Thursday, the spaces on Cliff Hangers's mountain have been numbered, and their associated hash marks have been reduced to their normal lengths. * By Thursday, Cliff Hangers has begun using the yodeling song ''On the Franches Mountains from the album Swiss Mountain Music; it had originally used The Silly Song from Disney's movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. '''Week 20 (220):''' January 10-14 '''Week 21 (221):''' January 17, March 7, January 19, March 8, January 21 * Originally scheduled for January 17-21. '''Week 22 (222):''' January 24-28 '''Week 23 (223):''' January 31-February 4 * As of Monday, Dice Game is still using 0s and numbers higher than 6. * As of Thursday, Danger Price is still being played on the Turntable. '''Week 24 (224):''' February 7-11 '''Week 25 (225):''' February 14-18 * Around this point, give or take a couple weeks, Holly joins the show permanently. * By Wednesday, the Danger Price board has been moved to center stage and is concealed by the Giant Price Tag. * By Wednesday, Danger Price's price stands have had prize labels added to them. '''Week 26 (226):''' February 21-25 '''Week 27 (227):''' February 28-March 4 * By Thursday, the opening spiel has been changed to, "Here it comes! Television's most exciting hour of fantastic prizes! The fabulous, sixty-minute Price Is Right!" * By Thursday, Grocery Game's table has changed to a solid, light red. '''Week 28 (228):''' March 9-11 * Only three shows; Monday and Tuesday have the delayed January 18 & 20 episodes. * On Monday, March 7, the show moves to 10:30 Eastern/9:30 Central. '''Week 29 (229):' March 14-18 * On at least Tuesday's episode, the opening titles are yellow. * By Tuesday, the behavior of the mid-show bumper has been reversed; it now begins with a full shot of the logo, which then shrinks toward the center as the light border moves ''onto the screen. '''Week 30 (230):''' March 21-22, April 18, March 23, March 25 * Originally scheduled for March 21-25. '''Week 31 (231):''' March 28-April 1 '''Week 32 (232):''' April 4-8 * There is still no bonus for perfect bids in Contestants' Row at this time. * At this point, Money Game is still using its original color scheme, and it still has no logo. '''Week 33 (233):''' April 11-15 '''Week 34 (234):''' March 24, April 19-20, May 16, April 22 * Originally scheduled for April 18-22. * Monday show is a half-hour episode. '''Week 35 (235):''' April 25-28, May 12 * Originally scheduled for April 25-29. '''Week 36 (236):''' May 2-6 '''Week 37 (237):''' May 9-11, April 29, May 13 * Originally scheduled for May 9-13. * Monday show features the debut of Hole in One. * Hole in One's original "$500" sign is a white oval with a thin, red oval just inside the inner edge; the text on the sign is also red. * In early playings of Hole in One, a drumroll plays while the contestant putts. * On Wednesday, Five Price Tags is played for a $10,141 van; this may be the first 5-digit car offered in a game other than Golden Road. '''Week 38 (238):''' April 21, May 17-20 * Originally scheduled for May 16-20. * Monday show is a half-hour episode. * On Wednesday, during the third playing of Hole in One, Bob tells the contestant that there is a 10-second time limit for each grocery pick; there is no official record of the game having a timer, so this was likely just Bob trying to move the game along when it started to take longer than the staff thought it would. * Oddly, Bob tells Wednesday's Hole in One contestant that she is the second person to play the game; she is the third. * By Wednesday, Double Prices and 1 Right Price have begun using their second/third podiums. '''Week 39 (239):''' May 23-27 * By Monday, a $100 cash bonus has been institutued for making a perfect bid in Contestants' Row. * By Monday, Any Number is revealing its two prizes separately, with the 3-digit prizes being shown and described first. The two prizes also get separate music cues. * On Tuesday, Switcheroo is played for a $7,700 motorhome. '''Week 40 (240):''' May 30-June 3 * On Tuesday, the Turntable walls still have the same appearance as on January 6. * On Tuesday, a chance to be a Barker's Beauty for a day is offered in the Showcase. '''Week 41 (241):''' June 6-10 * Thursday show is a half-hour episode. '''Week 42 (242):''' June 13-17 * On Monday, Danger Price is played for season tickets to the four LA sports teams. '''Week 43 (243):''' June 20-24 * On Thursday, the opening titles are a greenish-blue. * By Thursday, the patterns on the spinning Turntable wall panel have been reversed -- the red bricks are on the game side, and the solid red-orange is on the front side. * If Bob is to be believed, Thursday's Hole in One is the first time he misses the inspiration putt. * By Thursday, the 0s, and numbers higher than 6 are no longer being used in Dice Game. '''Week 44 (244): June 27-July 1 * Season finale week. * Summer reruns begin next Monday. * On Friday, Bob makes a rare reference to Dennis James when a contestant reveals that she goes to school during the day but has learned to play Clock Game by watching the nighttime show; coincidentally, Dennis would no longer be the host of the nighttime show after this episode, as Bob took it over for Seasons 6-8. * On Friday, in an odd turn of events, 1 Right Price offers the largest prize package of the day, including both of the showcases, thanks to the presence of the world's most expensive Monopoly set. * On Friday, Lyle Waggoner makes a surprise appearance as Janice's date at the end of a "How to Survive a Blind Date" showcase. Category:Timelines